User talk:Ryukou
Talk Archive *Archive Page One Hey Keith, I'm on chat right now if you want to talk and see the pictures of what I have for you.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm on right now if you are still awake.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Mid January-February Titles revealed #42 ガチ爆スタート! (2013-01/26) #43 覇(シス)タヴァネル対ザクロ! (2013-02-02) #44 荒野のガチ爆! (2013-02-09) http://akiba-souken.com/anime/tv/4721/list/ I put this on the discussion page http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:BakuTech!_Bakugan_%28Anime%29 DranzerX13 (talk) 13:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I've seen your message on Dranzer's talk page already. I at first also questioned about the source, but I have no doubt on that the website he has provided is reliable. What truly makes me here is that your interpretation of what 'Gachi Baku' means and Reynoman's claim that Sis Tavanel is owned by Zakuro. For 'Gachi Baku', I don't think your translation is correct and I've explained it over here. For Reynoman's claim, in fact you should blame me or Matt if you really want to do so...the pic at the right uploaded by Matt tells us that Sis Tavanel's user is Zakuro and how he makes Tavanel like that. After reading this piece of info, I wrote that down in Sis Tavanel's page...and Reynoman is just referring to that. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 14:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I've just recognize that Gacha Baku page...at first I don't think anyone will care about it. Unfortunately I'm not too familiar to the word 'desperate', so that I looked up my online dictionary but it has so many meanings...therefore I can't get what you mean. Anyway, what you need to do is to explain that in other words. And you may need to dig deeper in what that 'other guy' is thinking before making any judgement. I'm in fact a bit surprised that Normal Convert Parts are included as there is no such thing in regular release since long long time ago (the previous one is already Van Falco)... THAT PIC IS REAL?? YOU REALLY DO NOT EDIT? THAT MAN LOOKS NEARLY AS SAME AS ZAKURO! (except their build of course) About the trade, I may need some time to look up your trade list and avaliable ones in my local store and Taobao...anyway, I can get a Ventus Spyron readily and I have a truly strong urge to get a fox-like Zoobles like Denise. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 18:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm on right now Keith, If you are still online, I just got onto the chat if you want to talk about things.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Keith, if you come back on here - I'm on chat. We need to take care of this and I need to know you got my email with the pictures.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Keith, if you are up to it - look to your right. I'm on.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Finally, I have time to be here '''Gachi Baku' While you were saying it's best to leave Gachi Baku as-is, why you still translate that as 'Bakugan Clash'? As there's in fact only the word 'Baku' included instead of 'Bakugan', I don't think you should expand the word into 'Bakugan'... The Kuro The meaning of 'Zakuro' probably won't be 'The Crow' as Crow in Japanese is in fact 'クロウ'. It's possible that it means 'The Black', but since the relationship between Zakuro and Raichi is apparent (though we don't know what it is exactly), Shingo may really want to imply that in the beginning, in a rather funny way using fruit's names. Or it has a double origin. Why Champion The reason why Champion Deck is called like that is stated here. The Bakugan type included is chosen according to the Bakugan used by the Champion(s) in the Japanese Events. And are you being sarcastic to me when you say 'Being a devil-may-care for repaints; I have no regrets buying a Blue Gif Jinryu'...what I want to say is, 'I DO Care!' I just never mind if the Bakugan's color is canonial or not, as long as it looks good (as I rather emphasize canonial accuracy on the Bakugan's shape, if I ever have the chance to choose). And I've spend at least 3 or 4-fold of money for that (to me) devil-may-care canonial color accuracy... And I have a different philosophy from you about 'repaint'...To me, unless a Bakugan is under a Special Treatment of color, different color from the canonial-colored release is not a repaint... In fact, why you care the Fullmetal Flare Dragaon? Shinsui? Shinzui? The phrase '爆丸の浸水' you have written in The Blue Gale, Butta Gill may no be correct, as according to this site, Master Shimo has mentioned the phrase , which make more sense than , though the reading is a bit different (and I can't determine that as I can barely hear Japanese). Also, Shimo has a famous sentence which is . Manga Vol. 7 The point is that I want to ask you how to call that paper slip attached to it... Trade Sorry, I'm currently not interested in any other Bakugan-like thing except Zoobles. And I do not care attribute accuracy either. What I want is...Barias Gear, Ventus Koptorix, Aquos Hurrix, Darkus Ramdol, any Zooble that lit up or emit sound, and maybe Win and Shield Deck. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 04:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Checking Hey Keith, Just checking to see if you got the email I sent you since you never responded back on it. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Keith, I don't want the BTD-01 deck - I said I still wanted the Tri Falco, Rise Dragaon and Holo Munikis. I didn't put the full names down because I assumed you already knew what I wanted and I had already mentioned I didn't want that deck. And that's all right with the others, go ahead and put a Seis Tavanel down if that would make it easier. However, I still want to wait until I find out what the next three look like and whether they are regular releases.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Keith, I'm on chat right now if you want to talk - I have until 7:30 pm EST to talk.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Karashina's gender revealed I think this is the answer to Karashina's gender. Karashina uses 'Sessha' as the first person pronoun. Therefore he is male, according to the usage of that pronoun. About your message, first, what is this if there's no Mutant Krowll in the correct attribute (and treatment)? And there's in fact a BakuGold Haos Krowll as well. But for Stronk, I really can't find one in Subterra. ...Waiting for a correct Attribute may sound stupid at first, but I think it is workable actually, as they may slowly show up in Taobao...or may not sometimes though. Still, you may need to wait for half an year at least... I think I have the chance to get Sprayzer and Buz Hornix for you from Taobao. May not in your desired attribute(s), though. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 08:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Since it comes to the middle of Feb, I think we should get our Bakugan for trade arranged, and I'm sorry for my delayed reply as I'm lack of time. Would you mind getting a prototype Sprayzer which is completely red in color? I will also trade my sample Ventus Buz Hornix to you and get a Darkus one for myself instead. And I'm now able to get Aquos Balista, Aquos Radizen, Haos Tremblar, Darkus Horridian, Ventus Spyron, Haos Piercian, and maybe Darkus Fortress. These are all Bakugan I'm able to trade, plus the Subterra Boulderon I have got. And I found a regular Haos Krowll finally, however, I can't get this easily. At first I was interested in your Silver Explosix Gear as mine is just in Copper which is not the best color to me, but in order to save my time and money to re-sale the Copper Explosix Gear, I decide not to get yours. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 05:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Help a Guy Out Hey, can you help me with some pricing stuff? I need to do this ASAP. Long live Demonia. 20:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, I just needed to know the shipping rates ... for ... the shop-pro site ^^; Well I didn't get payed for the month, so I got time. Long live Demonia. 22:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Expanding boundaries I was lurking around and saw your post on A2's talk page. Personally, I don't see a reason why we should include them, considering that we focus on the Bakugan franchise and not its parodies/knock-offs. If there were specific Bakugan that were parodied, feel free to put it under their Trivia. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 22:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh Keith Oh Keith, I feel so bad for you right now - if I were you, I would cancel any deals that you currently have pending with stuff that I have. Yes, I do have Tremblar but I don't have Kodokor or Hydranoid: I doubt I could find the latter but if I find a Kodokor, I'll get it for you. And yes, I do have a Battle Sabre and Lansor for you - I believe the Saber is gold and the Lansor is Copper - that okay? Oh yeah, the Ganoreda is reall cool - I'll have to think about that one. As for Chimera Tavanel - I know it looks like a repaint but it honestly looks different to me; maybe you'll want it too.Zachattack31 (talk) 05:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: To see the correct Japanese of the newly announced BakuTech, please refer to my reply in Matt's talk page. Btw, Suzaku = Vermilion Bird =/= Phoenix, and what is meant by 'Yakumo'? So you know Beyblade is ending? Please see Seis Tavanel's page for its release date. The Japanese official Blog has announced that as well. What happened to your contact may be just due to some uneven distribution of stuff. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Why you listed on your user page that you're going to trade a Subterra Ramdol to me? I only want a Darkus one...Very sorry if I havn't told you and have caused any trouble to you. If you cannot find a Darkus Ramdol, fine, just dismiss that. And for the hard-to-get Haos Krowll, It in fact cost me 6 to 7 times more than the Bakugan which I can obtain in Taobao and local stores due to the expensive international shipping fee listed by the agent...In addition to the 3 Chatteroos, Antlerson and Funzacelli are good choices as well...the remainder you may pay for that.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 12:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) An alternative for Funzacelli...maybe Alva, Coolia, Slyde. If you finally need to pay, Haos Krowll will cost USD $45. Btw, I also found Hydranoid in Taobao...though with incorrect horn in the pic. This is the effect part I've used, from the model series of Danball Senki. There're even more here. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 04:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) All Zoobles are okay. The end of April is of course no problem, as I havn't bought those parody series still... Hmm...I still can't think of some. Maybe some BakuTech? Or money...--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 15:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for not getting back sooner Hey Keith, I do apologize for not getting back to you when you messaged me - been busy with school and other things. Okay, I went over all the messages you sent me - it's fine with Gezard; I don't mind. And thanks for the G-Ganoreda and especially for the Blan Shoult, that's one of the ones I really did want - I don't care much for the cards or box but if it would make you feel better, then I'll take them. I don't want the Flare Dragaon though but I appreciate the offer. Now, about the Ventus Ironman - I have not seen any more BakuMarvels around here except for ones that I already have for you and they haven't gone down in price. I still have that one but it's a little difficult to open up normally as I already told you - if you don't mind that and it's just going to stay open as a display piece; then I have it for you. And, to be quite honest, I was going to ask if you could buy something off of Ebay for me a while ago because somebody was selling a Gif Jinyru for 88 bucks, which is a great price but it's gone now so that idea is scrapped. But no, I don't have Ebay access - at least, not with Paypal and it looks like the Spiderman auction is gone too :( So, May 2013 is the due date - I will be ready by then and if I see anything else, I will let you know.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Trades I'm not going to block trades; I simply told him/her that it should be to his/her discretion. Also, if you are trading with another veteran user, that's fine -- it's just that sharing private information publicly, like putting your address/phone number on someone's Talk Page, is forbidden by our Privacy Policy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 21:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) See you on FB Hey, I've created another Facebook account (Rhivana Lam) solely for Bakugan-related stuffs (as I don't want the other people that know me to discover the fact that I have this hobby). Hope this can help us to communicate more about the trade. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 04:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Keith, I know you are being very persistent with that Dragaon but I'm being persistent too - I don't want it. I'm not interested in getting a Flare Dragaon for myself at this time but I appreciate you trying. Now, I saw the new Techs - if they are easily obtainable - what can you do to get one Deck and Gaga Horus? Maybe, we can make the Dragonoid Destroyer for the Deck and one of the Marvel sets for Horus or whatever you think is best. I would wait for the Black Tiger and Four Dragon but I don't think they will be out by May so that would work. What do you think about that?Zachattack31 (talk) 21:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) On right now Keith, I'm on the chat right now if you want to talk more about the trade and clearing things up.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC)